The present embodiments relate to a coil arrangement and a method for a magnetic resonance tomography system.
Magnetic resonance devices for the examination of patients using magnetic resonance tomography are known, for example, from DE10314215B4.
In MR tomography, images with a high signal-to-noise ratio may be recorded with local coils (e.g., loops or local coils). Excited atomic nuclei of an object under examination (e.g., a patient) induce a voltage by radiation emitted by the excited atomic nuclei in a local coil receiving the radiation. The induced voltage is amplified with a low noise preamplifier and forwarded to receiver electronics in a wired manner at the MR frequency.